Forever
by William 'Thundergod' Nichols
Summary: Sometimes a song can say what we can't. Most definately a Tenchi/ Ryoko story.


"Tenchi Muyo" and all characters herein are the property of Pioneer and AIC. "Forever" is by Paul Stanley and Michael Bolton.  
  
  
Forever  
  
  
The gang was sitting around the Karaoke machine they had purchased in outer space. Tonight was the one-year anniversary of their return, and they threw a grandiose party to celebrate. At the end of the evening they retired to the den to relive old memories.  
  
Ayeka went first singing a song about how graceful princess' are. Ryoko went on to sing a heavy metal anthem and so on. Finally it came down to Tenchi. He had been flipping through the CD book the whole time looking for something to sing.  
  
'I hate this,' he thought.  
  
"Come on Tenchi," begged Ryoko, tugging at his arm. "It's your turn."   
  
'Ryoko.' thought Tenchi.   
  
"I agree," seconded Ayeka. "In fact I have never heard you Karaoke before Lord Tenchi." Every one agreed and pushed Tenchi towards the stereo.  
  
"Alright, alright," he pleaded. "Just give me a second." He decided for the last time and popped a disk into the player. As the soft acoustic guitar began a stringed quartet joined in. Tenchi looked towards everyone and began to sing.  
  
  
I gotta tell you what I'm feelin' inside  
I could lie to myself but its true  
There's no denying when I look in your eyes  
Girl I'm out of my head over you  
I lived so long believin' love is blind  
But everything about you is telling me this time  
  
Its forever  
This time I know and there's no doubt in my mind  
Forever  
Until my life is thru, girl I'll be lovin you forever  
  
I hear the echo of a promise I made  
When your strong you can stand own your own  
But those words grow distant as I look at your face  
No, I don't wanna go in alone  
I never thought I'd lay my heart on the line  
But everything about you is telling me this time  
  
Its forever  
This time I know and there's no doubt in my mind  
Forever  
Until my life is thru, girl I'll be lovin you forever  
  
I see my future when I look in your eyes  
And it took your love to make my heart come alive  
Cos I lived so long believin all love was blind  
But everything about you is telling me this time   
  
Its forever...  
  
Its forever...  
  
  
As the music faded out Tenchi looked towards his family. There was not a dry eye to be found.  
  
"That was beautiful Lord Tenchi," said Ayeka running up to him and giving him a hug. Tenchi looked over her shoulder to see Ryoko sitting on the couch. Her bottom lip quivered before faded away. Tenchi sighed and gently pulled Ayeka away from him.   
  
"Lord Tenchi?" she asked.  
  
"I just need some air," he said slipping out of the back door. Ayeka held a hand to her mouth and ran up stairs leaving everyone else wondering what they had just witnessed.  
  
  
The sound of muffled cries wafted up from the path by the lake. Tenchi peaked out from a tree to find Ryoko crying against an old gray stone. Dark spots streaked the gray rock from her tears. Tenchi recognized the spot. It was the same spot where she had returned to him a year before.  
  
"Ryoko," he said softly, trying not to startle her. She looked up at him briefly only to return to her tormented tears. Sighing heavily Tenchi walked over to her and kneeled.  
  
"Ryoko, please."  
  
"That was cruel of you," she sobbed. "I guess you're here to tell me that you've chosen Ayeka? Right? You can't love a space pirate. Just say it Tenchi. Tell me that that was for her."  
  
"Alright," began Tenchi. "I'll tell you. It was for you."  
  
"See what--," she stopped mid-word. "For me?"  
  
"Yep. And I meant every word of it."   
  
"Tenchi..." She stopped again, but his time it was due to his lips pressing against hers, in a deep, passionate kiss.   
  
"I love you," She whispered through the tears.  
  
"I love you too. Forever."  
  
  
The End  
  
  
Notes: Just a quick fic using one of my favorite KISS songs of 1989's "Hot in the Shade." Check it out, you'll like it. Thanks to all who read this and please send feed back to William Nichols, e-mail: vette1701@eartlink.net or nichowr@auburn.edu. Thank you all. 12/14/01. 


End file.
